A hole saw is a tool that allows a user to make circular cut-outs in a material such as wood, steel, fiberglass, plastic, etc. Typically, a hole saw comprises a cylindrically shaped body with a circular cutting edge provided at one end of the body. The other end of the cylindrical body includes a mounting portion that defines a bore configured to removably secure the hole saw to an arbor or mandrel of a driving tool, such as a power drill.
Display packages have been developed that enable most types of tools and tool accessories to be displayed in stores by hanging the packaged product on rods or hooks that extend from a wall or display case. These display packages are commonly known as hang or clip tags which are designed to hold the product in a manner that is easily viewable, provide a surface for an identifying label, provide a hanging slot for placing the hang tag on a rod or hook, and retain a security device, such as a Sensormatic tag, to deter theft.
Hang tag packaging for tools and tool accessories is typically designed to retain the tool or tool accessory in a safe manner while leaving as much of the tool or tool accessory exposed or visible for easy viewing by a customer. For example, in displaying tools and tool accessories that have cutting edges, it is a common practice for display packaging to cover the cutting edge in some manner so the cutting edge does not pose a risk to customers or employees. The cylindrical body and circular cutting edge of hole saws, however, has made it difficult for hole saws to be secured to a hang tag in a manner that maximizes visibility of the hole saw while leaving the cutting edge protectively covered. As a result, hole saws are typically packaged in boxes that completely cover the hole saw. While effective, this type of packaging is usually more expensive and takes up more space than hang tag type display packaging.
What is needed is a hang tag assembly for a hole saw that enables a hole saw to be secured to a hang tag in a manner that maximizes exposure of the hole saw while protectively covering the circular cutting edge of the hole saw, and that is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install.